A Trader's Dues
by Gillomee
Summary: An ithorian banished from his homeplanet ithor, Must now find his place in the galaxy. CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Chapter One:Banished

A Trader's Dues

Chapter One:Banished

Inside a small camp on ithor a tall ithorian with a long neck and a large head was staring at some sensor screens, suddenly a small shine caught his eye. "Finally, I have found something with value on this planet," he said to himself as he grabbed a portable scanner, a brown jacket, and a vibroblade and ran off into the forest. He kept his eyes glued to the scanner as he walked through the jungles. He looked away from his screen when he came up on a bunch of trees. He began cutting through the foliage following the path his scanner was showing him. Soon he came up on a mountain. He turned off the vibroblade and put it in a pocket on his jacket. He glanced down at the scanner confirming his path and started climbing the mountain. As he climbed a large ithorian dragon came around the mountain side and lunged at him. It missed the top off his body but it clenched it's teeth into his leg saving itself from a huge fall. He quickly pulled out his vibroblade and stabbed it directly through the dragons face piercing it's skull. The dragons grip loosened and it fell down the mountain. Ignoring the dead body he continued climbing soon reaching the top. He quickly noticed the rol stone sitting on top of the mountain. "perfect, I can make some good jewelery out of this, and once i sell it I'll have a pretty good amount of money so I can finally fund my own company," he said as he happily gathered the stone daydreaming of what it would be like with his company. Once all the stone was collected he headed back to his camp.

After waking up from a long nap he suddenly noticed ithorian nature priests standing over his bed. "The bafforr trees have told us of what you have done, you shall be banished from this place. You must leave the planet for destroying plant life after we have vowed never to do so," "Whoa, I never said wasn't going to replant them," "It has already been a day and they are still not replanted twice, you have always been trouble, but never so much as to kill the plants we have sworn to let live in peace," "But-" he was cut off by an ithorian nature priest "You Gillag, are hereby banished from ithor never to return, our decision is final," Gillag was ashamed, but happy at the same time. There had never been anything with worth on this planet. This gave him a chance to find new funding for his dreams. Before he left ithor he made the rol stones into a necklace as a symbol of shame and at the same time commemorating the day his adventure begins.


	2. Chapter Two:The Arrival

A Trader's Dues   
Chapter Two:The Arrival   
Just as Gillag walked off his ships boarding ramp onto the sandy ground of tatooine and seeing all of the criminals and strange people walking through the streets he realized how much better he had it on ithor. But there was no turning back now, so he had to make the best of it. He started exploring the town of Mos Eisley Noticing many species such as trandoshans, devaronians, and even a talz. He searched the the town for some merchants who could sell him a new house. Just as he walked past a dark alley he started to get the feeling he was being followed. Nervously glancing behind him every few seconds. He continued the search for someone who could sell him a house though soon noticing the streets he was walking through were getting more and more empty. Suddenly he was grabbed and punched in the head just hard enough to be knocked out. After several hours he woke up in a dark room stun cuffed to the wall with a bright light shining directly into his eyes. He squinted trying to see where he was with no luck. "Hello, is anybody here?" Gillag said. There was no response. Realizing no one was there he just closed his eyes and waited. What seemed like hours was only minutes. About a half an hour later a tall mon calamarian with a big head came in looking around nervously. He smiled when he saw a large computer terminal. He pulled a small device from his pocket. It seemed to be a small slicing tool. "Hey, can you let me down," Gillag shouted to the mon cal. The mon calamarian started to look very fearful as he ran over to Gillag. "OK, I'll let you down but you have to be quiet. I have to slice this computer without being noticed or I'm dead, got it?" the mon cal whispered in a very annoyed tone. Gillag silently nodded. "What's your name?" Gillag asked the mon cal as he cut him down with a fusion cutter. "Lig," He replied, still sounding very annoyed. A minute later Gillag hit the floor with a loud thud, Lig placed his hand over his face as if slapping it only silent. "Now just wait until I'm done slicing this terminal and I'll get us both out of here," Lig said returning to the terminal. Gillag started looking around trying to figure out where he was. All he found was the computer Lig was on, his cuffs on the wall, and some crates. He eventually sat on the ground and started waiting. "you're not very good at this are you?" Gillag said a few hours later. Lig just glared at the curious ithorian and went back to his small computer screen. After a boring half an hour went by Lig had finaly gotten the file he needed. "YES, Finally!" Lig shouted in joy right after quickly covering his mouth. "You got the file?" Gillag said hopefully. "Yup, now all we have to do is get out," Lig said as he walked towards the door he came in through. Gillag started to follow but he saw a small shine in the corner of his eye. He looked to see what it was but when he did it was already gone. He cautiously continued forward toward the door. Just as he looked forward their was a large dianoga sitting directly in front of him. It whipped out one of it's tentacles quickly snatching him up off the ground. Behind the dianoga he caught a small glimps of a rancor which was headed for the same path as Lig. Just as he noticed the rancor the dianoga had already lifted him directly above it's gaping mouth. He started thinking about what to do but never got to finish because he was tossed into it's mouth. As it's mouth closed he suddenly remembered his necklace. There was one sharp stone in the center of it. He took the necklace off and stabbed it straight through the dianoga's tongue as it let out a squeal of pain Gillag jumped through it's open mouth and dashed for the door. Just as he made it through the door the was a single mutant rancor waiting for him it swiped it's hand over him grabbing him and holding him up to it's face. Gillag stared at the metal helmet that covered the majority of the rancor's face. Tubes came out of the mask connecting to it's back. It just stared at Gillag trying to figure out what he was. Gillag was shuffling through a pocket on his jacket as the rancor started pulling him towards it's mouth. Just before he reached the mouth Gillag shot through it's finger with a laser cutter. The rancor dropped him waving it's hand through the air trying to stop the burning. Gillag ran around it, just as the rancor stopped flailing in pain and looked to find Gillag he was gone. The mutant rancor, looking confused, slowly walked away. Gillag stared as it walked around the corner. He started to go down the heater vent he was in eventually leading him to someones bedroom. Although it wasn't what he was aiming for he still used the room to his advantage by climbing out the window falling and hitting the sand. "Well that could have gone better but it still went ok," Gillag said as he stood up. He walked out of the alley into a bustling plaza. _How did no one notice all the noise from that building? _Gillag thought to himself as he walked out of the alley he had fallen into. Just then Lig walked out the front door triumphantly striking a pose. He immediately noticed Gillag standing next to him, "Where did you go?" Lig asked him. "I almost got eaten by a dianoga and a mutant rancor, crawled through the air vents and jumped out a window," Lig just gave him a questioning look and continued through the plaza. "Wait!" Gillag shouted as he trailed behind Lig. "Do you have a place i could stay? My house is still being built," Lig sighed then replied "Yeah, but you're gonna need to get your own bed and I'm not making you any meals," "got it, I'll go get a bed," Gilllag said as he ran off. Lig just shook his head and then looked down at the data screen smiling. 


End file.
